Married!
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Sanzo is married?! To whom?! One-shot...


Married?!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki!!! 

SC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sanzo- ikkou: *sweatdrop* ….

SC: What???

Goku: Why were you laughing like that?

SC: *evil smile* you'll see later! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sanzo: She's crazy…

SC: *throws her chair to Sanzo* that'll teach you!

***************************************************************

Goku: Hey, Gojyo! You took my last dumpling!!!

Gojyo: Oh, yeah. There's no name on it!*sticks his tongue out*

Hakkai: *looks at Sanzo* Errrr…. guys, I think you should settle down…

Sanzo: URUSAI!!!*continues eating*

Hakkai: *sighs* They never listen to me…

Sanzo: Let's go! NOW!

Hakkai: Come on…*drags Goku and Gojyo*

Goku: There's still some more food…Food…

Gojyo: And some more beer…beer…

Sanzo: You're too slow!!!*hits both of them with his harisen*

Hakkai: … Let's find some place to stay. How about there?

Sanzo: Ch… anywhere.

Hakkai: Alright! It's settled then!*goes into the **HOTEL **and ordered two bedrooms*

Receptionist: Did you do any bookings?

Hakkai: No, why?

Receptionist: I am sorry sir but only those who booked can get two or more rooms. Will one room be okay?

Hakkai: …*in his mind* not again…*outloud* please wait…I have to speak to my friends first*walks to the door* Hey, guys, do you mind if we share a room again?

Sanzo: Anything…

Hakkai: Okay!*goes back in to the lobby* Yes, one room's fine.

Receptionist: Here are the keys to your room. It is on level 20.

Hakkai: Thank you.*walks back to the group*

Sanzo: Let's go.*goes into the lift*

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku: *walks behind Sanzo*

Hakkai: Level 20.

Sanzo: *steps out the lift* Right or left…?

Hakkai: Right… room number 203.

Goku: Yeah! We get to sleep in a hotel for once!!

Hakkai: *opens the door to the room number 203* Nice room. Four beds…

Gojyo: What FOUR beds? I only see two!

Sanzo: Baka! There are two pull out beds!*pulls out two beds*

Goku: Sooo… two people must sleep on the pullout beds…

Gojyo: I say we settle this with chance*shuffles his cards that he took out from his pockets*

Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo: …*sweatdrop*

Gojyo: Hakkai…I think you choose your bed first…

Hakkai: If you say so…*picks the bed closest to the window* This is fine for me.

Gojyo: Okay, gentlemen, pick you card!

Goku: Hey, finally I get the Ace of Spades!

Gojyo: I got the Ace of Diamonds…

Sanzo: Ace of Clubs… Ch… that bakasaru gets to sleep on the bed.

Gojyo: *with sarcasm* Well, Sanzo, you'd better get used to sleeping on the lower part! Oops…*dodges a bullet that was shot by Sanzo*

Sanzo: Say that again and you will have a very short life!

Goku: Yay! Finally get to sleep on the bed!

Hakkai: Congratulations, Goku.

*************************

__

Next day…

Hakkai: Gojyo, Goku, wanna follow me to run errands and then go eat breakfast?

Gojyo: That'll be fine since I ran out of cigarettes.

Goku: Did you say breakfast? Count me in! Hm… Sanzo, you not following?

Sanzo: Why would I want to?

Hakkai: Well, Sanzo has to guard the room because I'm gonna take the key with me*takes the key out and every thing goes off* I think not…*puts the back and every thing turns on…even Goku*

Goku: Are we going already?

Hakkai: Well, we're going now…Bye!*steps out the room with Goku and Gojyo behind him*

Sanzo: Ch… annoying people…*puts on his glasses and reads the newspaper*

***

__

Outside...

Cleaner: I think I'll clean this room since the people came out already…*takes out the key to the room and opens the door to see an occupant inside* S-sorry…

Sanzo: Ritsuko… is that you?

Ritsuko: S-Sanzo?*looks up and sees him* Sanzo! It really you?*goes nearer to Sanzo and hugs him*

Sanzo: *hugs her back in return* Ritsuko… I'm really sorry I ran off like that…

Ritsuko: Shhh... Don't talk Sanzo…*kisses him*

Sanzo: *continues kissing until the others came to see the door open*

Hakkai, Goku & Gojyo: …?!

Gojyo: Sanzo…

Sanzo*opens his eyes* Ritsuko… my friends are back…

Ritsuko: ?!*blushes*

Sanzo: Ch… C'mon…*gets out of the room*

Hakkai: C'mon, guys… stop gaping…*pulls the other two into the lift*

Sanzo: Don't say anything, Hakkai… I'll explain later...

Hakkai: *closes his mouth*

***

__

After breakfast...

Sanzo: *finds a letter on the table addressed to him and reads the letter* Ritsuko…*gets out of the room*

Goku: Sanzo... where are you going?

Sanzo: Ch… none of your business...

Hakkai: *in his mind* Sanzo... I know you are hiding something...

Sanzo: *turns and points his gun at Goku & Gojyo who were following him* And DON"T follow me!

Goku & Gojyo: *turns back*

Sanzo,

Please meet me at the lobby as soon as you had read this letter. Do not tell your friends who I am…please…

Your Beloved,

Ritsuko

Sanzo: *under his breath* Ritsuko... what's wrong?

Ritsuko: *sees Sanzo* Sanzo! Over here!

Sanzo *runs to Ritsuko* Ritsuko... what's wrong?

Ritsuko: Nothing's wrong... I just want you to come with me for awhile...

Sanzo: *follows Ritsuko to a house* Is this your house, Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Sort of... please, go in...

Sanzo: ...*goes in*

Ritsuko: *follows after Sanzo and closes the door* Sanzo... do you still have your ring that I gave you?

Sanzo: *takes out a shiny ring* Yes... do you have yours, Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: *shows her ring with a diamond to him* I kept in good condition... but Sanzo…I have to... give it back...

Sanzo: Why?!

Ritsuko: Because... because...--

Sanzo: Ritsuko, get down!*pushes her down*

__

Sounds of gunshot rang through the air. A demon comes in and sees Ritsuko on the floor with a man in front of her.

Demon: Who're you?

Sanzo: Watashiwa... Genjo Sanzo!

Demon: Well, my name is Keiji... some people call me the demon of destruction!

Sanzo: What do you want with **MY** Ritsuko?

Keiji: I'm going to marry her... But first... I'm going to kill you!

Sanzo: *turns to Ritsuko* I-is it true... Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Sanzo! Look out!*covers her eyes*

Keiji: Huh? UUUGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!*falls*

Hakkai: Well, it's a good thing that I followed you... you were off-guard that you were almost killed!

Sanzo: Thanks, Hakkai...

Ritsuko: S-Sanzo!*coughs out blood*S-Sanzo! H-help me!

Sanzo: *sees a hand coming out of her abdomen* Ritsuko!*looks at Keiji who is behind Ritsuko*

Keiji: If I can't marry her... I'll kill her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Sanzo: Why, YOU!*shoots Keiji* Ritsuko! Ritsuko! Please don't leave me! I know I haven't been a good husband but please don't please don't leave me!!!*cries*

Ritsuko: D-don't be s-silly... you have been a good husband a-and I-I love y-you v-very much...*dies*

Sanzo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! RITSUKO!!!!!!!!!!

Hakkai: I'll help you dig her grave... Sanzo...

***

__

Soon, after Ritsuko's grave was built... Sanzo buried her ring…

Sanzo: Hakkai...

Hakkai: Yes?

Sanzo: Would you not mention this to Goku and Gojyo?

Hakkai: *nods* Let's go back, Sanzo... we can't stay here long... Goku and Gojyo would be worried of us...

***

__

They walked back slowly to their room…

Hakkai: Tadaima!

Sanzo: ...

Goku: Sanzo... Why are you crying?

Sanzo: None of your business...*climbs into his bed and sleeps*

Gojyo: Oi, why is he sleeping? It's not yet lunch!

Hakkai: He had a rough day, Gojyo... don't bother him…*slips on his ring for him*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SC: Well, another story done! I still can't think whether I kill Goku in 'It can't be true…' or just to make him suffer... hmmm... decisions...decisions…

Goku: Kowaii...

Gojyo: SC, where'd you get so much money to buy a ring for Sanzo?

SC: It's my own and you can't borrow any*sticks out tongue*

SC: Well, oyasuminasai, minna! Got a lot of work for you tomorrow so go to sleep!


End file.
